guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Abschluss?
Abschlussbericht Ich denke, dass zu jedem (wissenschaftlichen) Abschlussbericht nicht nur gehört, eine (kurze) Zusammenfassung der Forschungsergebnisse zu geben, sondern auch sich zu äußern über den "weitergehenden Forschungsbedarf". Um solche Vorschläge zu machen, sind dazu leider die Seiten gesperrt ("closed shop") oder nicht zugängig. Also, muss "Externer" dies zu "Jedermanns-Fraß" vorwerfen, wobei ich mir allerdings gnadenlos erlaube, zu revertieren und zu löschen, wenn sich jemand in diesem und dem folgenden Text "vergreift". Also: #GuttenPlag, ich äußerte es bereits, ist eine Fallstudie. Sie ist zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt exakt dokumentiert, muss aber offen halten, dass später nicht noch weitere Fundstücke auftauchen. Sie muss auch offen bleiben für die (jetzt) nicht zu klärende Frage des "Ghostwriters", für den es bei weiterer Betrachtung immer mehr Indizien gibt, als dass diese eingegrenzt wurden. Den Abschlussbericht bis zu dieser Klärung zurückzuhalten, ist unredlich - dass Kennedy für seinen Pulitzer-Preis einen von ihm und der Familie stets bestrittenen Ghostwriter hatte, wurde erst 50 Jahre später offenbar und bestätigt - der Rest der Geschichte ist einigermaßen sauber bei Wikipedia nachzulesen. Also: Stichtag einführen und den Bestand im Netz zu diesem Zeitpunkt quasi "einfrieren". #GuttenPlag hat einen "inneren Kern". Bestimmte Bearbeitungen haben sich im Austausch von nur wenigen Personen vollzogen, offensichtlich auch außerhalb des Wikis (also im Wiki nicht dokumentiert), und sind, sofern sie ins Netz gestellt wurden, auch nur "sichtbar", nicht bearbeitbar geworden. Das entspricht (ohne jetzt Quellen benennen zu müssen) einer Art "Schalentheorie" der Organisation dieser Art Netzwerke. Und muss sich wissenschaftlicher Prüfung genauso stellen, wie jedes andere virtuelle Netzwerk. Es ist an sich schade, dass große Teile der internen Diskussion tatsächlich im kleinen Kreis gelaufen sind, obwohl die mediale Wahrnehmung des "Jedermanns-Bearbeiten" aufrecht erhalten wurde. Das mögen die aufgefundenen Ränge #1 - #20 für sich selbst jeweils verteidigen, eine vollständige Offenheit ist dies jedenfalls nicht. Aber dazu müsste redlicherweise Stellung bezogen werden. #Der "Ausblick" beschäftigt sich auch damit, sollte es jedenfalls, was mit den Ergebnissen werden soll. Es geht m.E. nicht darum, wie sinngemäß C.N. Parkinson in "Parkinsons Gesetz" beschrieb, dass es völlig ausreiche, dass der Botaniker nicht das Unkraut jäten müsse, sondern zu beschreiben, wie schnell es wächst. Den angestoßenen gesellschaftlichen Diskurs müssen die #1 - #20 nicht führen, das können sie wahrscheinlich auch von ihrem Alter und persönlichen Umfeld nicht - es gibt ja auch solche Dinge, wie Liebe, Sonnenschein, Kinder, Lachen, Zärtlichkeit, körperliche Nähe usw., die bekanntermaßen weder bei den wikis noch bei google zu finden sind - und was ja die reale und die virtuelle Welt so furchtbar trennt (nur merken viele junge Internetaktivisten es erst viel zu spät - und sind dann entsetzt und wieder folglich häufig für viele Jahre dem Internet verloren) - aber diesen noch zu führenden gesellschaftlichen Diskurs aus ihrer Sicht, und sei es noch so nebelhaft, wenigstens zu skizzieren, muss Inhalt des Abschlussberichtes sein, will es Forschung sein und nicht Politik. #Letztlich: Aus der Fallstudie Guttenberg leiten sich bereits jetzt, ohne weitere Fallstudien zu haben, bereits mehrere Schlussfolgerungen ab, die Bestandteil des Abschlussberichtes sein müssten: Dazu gehört ohne jede Wertung eine Reihe von Bestandteilen, die sich schlicht zusammenfassen lassen unter der Überschrift: "Eine Guttenberg-Dissertation ist unter den jetzigen Standards des deutschen Wissenschaftsbetriebes nicht nur weiterhin möglich, es ist denkbar, dass es derer derzeit mehrere gibt." Diese These muss nicht bewiesen werden, kann aber belegt werden, nicht zuletzt durch die Existenz von PlagiPedi, wobei es dort aktuell andere Probleme gibt. Das muss auch nicht in eine Denunziation ausarten. Nur kann diese These bereits jetzt bewiesen werden, anhand der Faktenlage. Und der Beschrieb, nicht die Lösung gehört m.E. in den Abschlussbericht. Tut mir furchtbar leid, dies wieder als ein neues Forum aufmachen zu müssen. Aber anders gings nicht. Ist eben so. --Externer 23:55, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Diskussion Finde, Du hast vollkommen recht. Weis aber nicht ob das Frau DWW und FL gefällt.80.133.104.63 05:28, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Deine ausführliche Analyse habe ich gerne gelesen und denke, dass die gennanten Ansätze durchaus relevant sind und weiterverfolgt werden sollten. Die Kritik am "inneren Zirkel" der sich beim Guttenplag entwickelt hat, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, weil mir dazu schlichtweg die Informationen fehlen. Ich kenne etliche vergleichbare Projekte mit ähnlichen gruppendynamischen Prozessen. Letzten Endes bildet sich immer ein "innerer Zirkel". Die entscheidende Frage dabei ist: Wie offen ist dieser innere Zirkel für Neuzugägne? Wie reagiert man auf Anregungen aus dem Umfeld? Wie transparent ist man? :Entäuscht wäre ich, wenn im Guttenplag Deine Anregungen als "nicht-relevant" nicht aufgegriffen würden. Erwarten würde ich aber eher, dass sich die "core group" das nicht nur zu Herzen nimmt, sondern dich auch einlädt mit zu machen. 79.241.89.191 07:40, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Zu Beginn deines Textes erwähnst du, dass irgendwelche "wesentlichen Vorschlagsseiten" gesperrt sein sollen. Um welche handelt es sich dabei? -- NablaOperator 11:10, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::@NablaOperator: Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr nachvollziehen, welche Seiten es konkret waren. Ich will auch gern zugeben, dass es an mir, dem verwendeten Browser, der Datenübertragung oder an allen anderen Einflüssen gelegen hat und niemand von Wikia die Schuld trägt. Für mich stellte es sich gestern abend so dar. Und gefunden habe ich keine Art "Ansprechstruktur", sonst hätte ich das dann dort hinterlassen (meinethalben: "Allgemeine Anregungen zum Aufbau/Struktur des Berichtes bei Nutzer1:Diskussion hinterlassen, Anfragen/Hinweise zu technischen Problemen bitte bei Nutzer2:Diskussion, für Unklarheiten, die nicht als Kommentar oder in einem Forum geeignet sind, bitte bei Nutzer3:Diskussion" o.ä.) - für diese "Ansprechstruktur" ist jetzt ohnehin zu spät. :::Was ich nur nicht wollte - denn darum ging und geht es mir -, dass diese Anregungen - mehr sind es nicht - irgendwo zwischen allen Diskussionen (inkl. den z.T. auch persönlichen Angriffen, Beleidigungen, politischen Wertungen) "zerfressen" werden, sondern den Kernbereich derer erreicht, die damit umgehen sollten. Man muss meinen Überlegungen auch nicht folgen, ich bin nicht eine "Überinstanz", aber man sollte es diskutieren und dazu im Abschlussbericht Stellung beziehen, meine ich. Und wenn man sich nicht äußert, dann gibt es ja auch Gründe, warum man sich dazu nicht äußert. Was ich eben Doktoranden und Diplomanden häufig rate für ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit, ist, nicht nur exakt zu beschreiben, was man tun will (und tut), sondern dass es häufig genug genauso wichtig ist, zu beschreiben, was man n i c h t tut (oder tun will). --Externer 12:26, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Eine kleine hierarchische Struktur ist bei dem gigantischen Ausmaß dieses Projekts unvermeidbar. Würde diese fehlen, dann denke ich würde so ein Projekt auch nicht erfolgreich sein. In Gruppen ist auch meist ein Bestreben, dass jemand oder mehrere eine gewisse Führungsrolle einnehmen. Ich denke, dass ist eine natürliche Sache. ::::Zu den Fragen bez. dem inneren Zirkel. Seit ungefähr 22.02. bin ich mit dabei und habe intensiv mitgearbeitet. Meine Beiträge und Ergebnisse - kann wie bei jedem reg. User- nachverfolgt werden. Ich habe mir ein zuverlässigen Ruf erarbeitet. Dadurch wurde ich aufgenommen. Ich denke, dass dies innerhalb von 3-5 Tagen geschehen ist. Ähnlich konnte ich es auch in anderen Fällen sehen, bei Usern, die später hinzugekommen sind. Da hier alles sehr schnell aufgebaut wurde, gab und gibt es kaum Regeln - vieles wurde ad hoc vereinbart, im Stil des Konsens. ::::Vor meiner Registration habe ich Vorschläge gemacht, die von den Admins angenommen wurden. Weitere Anregungen (die wir aufnahmen) wurden auch im Chat von Usern gemacht. :::: ::::Auf Grund des massiven Arbeitspensum (durch die vielen Plagiate) und den tausenden Besucher (die zum Teil ihre Spuren hier täglich hinterlassen), bleibt nicht viel Zeit übrig während dem Projekt auf solche Fragen, die hier gestellt werden, einzugehen. Dazu kommt, dass das Wikia in Sachen Kommunikation unzureichend ist. Unter anderem habe ich aus diesem Grund auch einen Twitter und Facebook Konto aufgemacht. Diese ermöglichen, uns öffentlich Fragen zu stellen, die hier in dem mehr als 2000 Seiten großes Projekt schnell untergehen. :::: ::::Ich hoffe, dass durch meine Antwort hier unsere Arbeit etwas transparenter und verständlicher wurde. Zudem besteht die Möglichkeit hier eine Frageliste zu eröffnen. Ich denke auch, dass langfristig Interesse besteht, die Arbeitsweise hier zu verstehen. Daher sind wir im Gespräch, eine Anleitung zu machen - wie man so ein Wiki bewältigt. Zum Schluss fällt mir noch ein, - ich sehe soweit keine Anzeichen, dass außerhalb des Wikis zwischen Admins kommunizert wurde. :::Für Fragen/Anregungen, die direkt an mich gestellt sind, bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite (Profil) schreiben. LMB 13:18, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :----- ::LMB ist mir mit seiner Antwort etwas zuvorgekommen. Folgenden Text hatte ich wohl zeitgleich geschrieben, und möchte ihn jetzt nicht verkommen lassen. :) ::OK. Falls du die Seiten doch noch einmal findest, kannst du ja einen kurzen Kommentar hinterlassen. "Eingeschränkt editierbar" sind nämlich eigentlich nur die Seiten, bei denen es auf besondere und dauerhafte Genauigkeit ankommt, nicht grundsätzlich alle Seiten. Ansonsten ist aber das Forum (und insbesondere das "GuttenPlag-Abläufe"-Unterforum) durchaus schon der richtige Bereich für solche Anmerkungen. ::Wenn ich gerade dabei bin, möchte ich auch gleich noch ein paar mögliche Mißverständnisse aufklären. Nicht zwangsläufig dir gegenüber, aber gegenüber allen Mitlesern, die aus bestimmten Kommentaren vielleicht die falschen Schlüsse ziehen. Ebenfalls nicht als "Rang#1" gegenüber "Außenstehenden", sondern einfach von einem Teilnehmer zum anderen: ::*Mit "Rang #1-#20" beziehst du dich wahrscheinlich auf diese Liste: Spezial:Leaderboard. Dazu muss erwähnt werden, dass es sich um eine spielerische "Punktesammelei" handelt, die der Wiki-Anbieter grundsätzlich für neue Wikis aktiviert und damit um eine möglichst große Anzahl von Bearbeitungen wirbt. Damit lässt sich aus der Tabelle etwas über Quantität, nicht aber über eine Qualität der Bearbeitungen eines bestimmten Benutzers ablesen. Es gibt nicht notwendigerweise eine 1:1-Übereinstimmung zwischen dieser Liste und der von dir "innerer Kern" genannten Gruppe. ::*Der "innere Kern" - natürlich gibt es eine Gruppe besonders aktiver (im Wiki und außerhalb) Teilnehmer. Das ist, wie 79.241 oben richtig angemerkt hat, ein natürlich gruppendynamischer Prozess. Verschiedene Teilnehmer haben eine unterschiedliche Menge an Zeit anzubieten, haben ein unterschiedliches Interesse, mehr oder weniger "nützliche" Fähigkeiten, usw. Daraus ergibt sich zwangsläufig eine irgendwie geartete Struktur. Falsch wäre es, diesen "inneren Kern" als Geheimloge zu verstehen. Zwar sind nicht alle Diskussionen im Wiki selbst geführt worden, dieser Umstand ist aber wohl eher der Ad-hoc-Entstehung desselben geschuldet als einer irgendwie gewünschten "Ausgrenzung". Das einzige mir bekannte Diskussionsmedium neben dem Wiki wurde und wird an vielen Stellen im Wiki erwähnt und beworben, und steht jedem Interessierten offen. ::*In diesem Sinne wäre es ebenfalls verkehrt, die "Jedermanns-Bearbeitung" als bloßen schönen Schein (oder, böser ausgedrückt, als Nebelkerze) für die Medien aufzufassen. Zu jedem Zeitpunkt konnte tatsächlich "jedermann" im Rahmen seiner Interessen und Möglichkeiten beitragen. Die mehrstufige Bearbeitungsstruktur (von der Plagiatsmeldung im Forum zur Seite, zum Fragment, zur Zusammenfassung, zur mehrfach gesichteten Version) diente und dient dabei wieder nicht einer "Ausgrenzung", sondern der Qualitätssicherung. ::-- NablaOperator 13:24, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich danke erst einmal für die hier gemachten Anmerkungen, die ich - auch vom Stil her - als ausgesprochen wohltuend empfinde, weil sie eigentlich (auch oder erneut) dokumentieren, dass es - anders als häufig dargestellt, erst recht von denen, die dieses Wiki für Politik und Polemik missbrauchen - hier um einen hohen Anspruch geht. Und selbst bei Härte in der Sache ein dementsprechender Ton nicht nur möglich ist, sondern vorherrscht - was mich übrigens auch von Prof. FL überzeugt hat, den ich als erstes zu lesen bekam. ::Andererseits - und damit zum Kern meiner Anregungen - wird die Arbeit an diesem Projekt, wie allen Projekten, irgendwann zu Ende sein. Und mir sind einige Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen, die ich im Normalfall im kleineren Kreis besprochen hätte oder als Mail an drei, vier Leute geschickt hätte. Was daraus wird, ist was anderes, aber ich habe es eben wenigstens mal gesagt. Und da gibt es so zwei, drei Dinge mehr noch, als oben dargestellt. :: ::Mir brennt z.B. die Frage noch auf den Nägeln, ob man dieses Desaster hätte objektiv vermeiden können, sowohl des Dr.zu Guttenberg, aber auch der Gutachter und der Uni. Ich bin der Auffassung: Ja. Und die Lösung klingt auf den ersten Blick ganz verrückt. Man müsste weit herholen, um sie zu erklären. Aber sie ist verblüffend einfach und bedarf eigentlich nur des Blicks auf unsere Nachbarländer. Die Frage ist aber im Moment nur, will / soll der Abschlussbericht so weit gehen - oder nicht. Für beides gibt es "Für" und "Wider". Aber da muss man sich nur entscheiden - und die Entscheidung begründen. :: ::@NablaOperator und @LMB: ::1. Diese Hierarchie muss es geben, erst recht bei einem solchen Projekt. Völlig d'accord. Mir ging es auch nur darum, dass man sie im Abschlussbericht z.B. unter einem Punkt "Methodik" auch benennen, besser noch beschreiben sollte, also nicht nur die Methodik des Plagiate-Aufspürens und -prüfens, sondern auch die Methodik der Arbeitsweise im Wiki. ::2. Der "innere Kreis" - das ist schon rein statistisch so - dokumentiert sich (auch) durch häufige Bearbeitungen. Unter den Nrn. 1 - 20 nach Wiki:Leaderboard ist er also in der Regel zu finden, möglicherweise fehlt da der/die eine oder andere neu hinzugekommene, aber darunter ist er schon. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass beides identisch ist, das wäre auch falsch. Und dieser Satz sagt nichts über die Qualität. Aber auch dieser Prozess der Organisation, auch das sollte man dokumentieren. Dann macht man Ergebnisse reproduzierbar - und das ist auch ein Teil wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens. ::3. "Transparenz" muss man nicht herstellen in diesem Projekt. Es ist transparent. Wenn du, LMB, aus meinen Bemerkungenm etwas anderes herausliest, dann habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt und ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Es ging / geht mir um die Methodik der Arbeitsweise (siehe 1.) - und da ist das Beispiel mit der "Guttenberg-Gießkanne" einigermaßen verblüssend für den Außenstehenden. Es kam wie unangekündigtes Manna vom Himmel. Das kann man tun, war sicher auch beabsichtigt, aber ein solches Projekt war nicht erkennbar - und plötzlich da. Auch hier wieder mein Petitum: Dokumentation des Vorgangs. Mehr nicht. :: :: ::Abschließend: Ein solches Beispiel von "Schwarmintelligenz" wird es objektiv so schnell nicht wieder geben. Es ist auch historisch bemerkenswert, zumindest im deutschsprachigen Raum ist es ohnehin erstmalig (und deshalb für den Historiker immer interessant, auch in zwanzig Jahren noch). Und deshalb sollte man eben so viel wie möglich dokumentieren. --Externer 14:51, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: Man koennte viel dazu sagen, aber nur soviel: Diese "Schwarmintelligenz" ist alltaeglich bei freier Software (seit ueber 20 Jahren, lange bevor es Wikis gab) und bei Wikipedia seit mehreren Jahren. In loserer Form auch bei Blogs, ebenfalls seit mehreren Jahren. Tatsaechlich gibt es Schwarmintelligenz auch alltaeglich "offline". Dieser Fall ist bemerkenswert eher durch das schlechte Krisenmanagement der Regierung und der Universitaet als durch Guttenplag. Zur Methodik: Ein Wiki ist nur eine Form von Kollaboration, und nicht immer die beste. Der Chat ist dokumentiert und wurde ebenfalls viel genutzt, gehoert also genauso zum Projekt wie das Wiki. Teilnehmer, die ausser Wiki und Twitter nichts kennen, sollten das einfach als Chance sehen, weitere Formen der Kollaborationen im Internet kennenzulernen. Die Giesskanne ist ein gutes Beispiel dafuer: Die Fragmente wurden sofort ins Wiki gestellt, als sie gefunden wurden. Der Text der Pressemitteilung wurde auch direkt im Wiki erarbeitet. Die Entscheidungskraft und Koordination dazu kam aber aus dem IRC. Im Wiki haette das sehr viel laenger gedauert, die Medien fordern aber Aktualität. Meine Prognose: Jedes erfolgreiche tagesaktuelle Kollaborationsprojekt wird eine statische Komponente (zB Wiki, mit Aenderungsintervallen im Bereich Minuten bis Stunden) haben und eine dynamische (z.B. IRC, Sekundentakt). Marcusb 15:55, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : @marcusb: Sicher - Software u.ä., Wikipedia usw. Jeder simple Workshop ist "Schwarmintelligenz". Ich hätte vielleicht solches 'gleich fett setzen sollen, genau deine beschriebene Kombination ist m.E. erstmalig. Die öffentliche Reaktion auf "Schwarmintelligenz" in diesem Ausmaß erstmalig - im Grunde können doch erst jetzt weite Teile der Bevölkerung überhaupt was mit dem Begriff anfangen - und dass es viele dann, höflich formuliert, "verstört", das wird Kommunikationswissenschaftler schon noch lange beschäftigen. : Dass es ein Krisenmanagement der Regierung gab, das ist insofern auch neu, es musste in Deutschland auf "Schwarmintelligenz" hin noch nie staatliches Krisenmanagement geben (dass es schlecht war, weiß ich nicht, ist unbewiesen - vielleicht gibt es überhaupt keines oder kein anderes?). Anders die Reaktion der Uni dürfte noch lange die Debatte beschäftigen, dafür war der Fall von Anfang an zu offensichtlich (d.h. seit dem 16./17.02.2011), und eben auch, warum 2005/2006 alle Sicherungen versagten (oder ganz bösgläubig formuliert: Sollten sie versagen? Oder war es - wirklich - nur "kollektive Verantwortungslosigkeit"?). Nee, nee, stellt mal Euer Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Und weil (nicht nur) ich das so sehe, deshalb ja meine Anregungen, spät, hoffentlich nicht zu spät. --Externer 16:17, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Dieses ganze Gerede von "Schwarmintelligenz" ist doch nichts als Popanz. Jede Firma, jeder Verein, überhaupt jede Kooperation von Menschen ist dann "Schwarmintelligenz". Ja, das funktioniert offensichtlich auch über das Internet. Müssen wir deshalb gleich einen hochtrabenden neuen Begriff erfinden, der dazu die Natur der Kooperation völlig falsch wiedergibt? (Denn wenn die Leute, die solche Begriffe erfinden oder diskutieren einmal selbst mitmachen, wüssten sie, dass es mitnichten so ist wie der Begriff es nahezulegen versucht; es sind keine unorganisierten Haufen dummer Leute, die plötzlich in der Masse zur Intelligenz werden... Aber eine solche Selbsterfahrung widerspräche ja ihrer behavioristischen Ideologie der Wahrung der eigenen beanspruchten Beobachter"objektivität" duch Nichteinmischung in das "beobachtete" Geschehen). Ich könnte jetzt noch etwas zu "das wird Kommunikationswissenschaftler schon noch lange beschäftigen" schreiben, aber das würde diplomatischen Grundsätzen widersprechen ;) --rtca 22:13, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::@rtca: Dann sollte auch Deine Meinung Bestandteil des Abschlussberichtes sein. Noch einmal: Es geht nicht um meine Meinung, es geht aber auch nicht um deine Meinung. Es geht um einen sinnvollen Rahmen und eine handfeste Dokumentation, die so sattelfest ist, dass sie auch noch in zehn und zwanzig Jahren verwertbar ist. Bedenke bitte, dass dich dann kein Mensch irgendwie kennt (es sei denn du hättest dich irgendwann mal öffentlich geoutet "Juhu, ich bin rtca") oder dich irgendwie erreichen kann (es wird alles ganz strikt anonym bleiben) und alles, aber auch alles, nur und ausschließlich danach beurteilt wird, was ihr schriftlich hinterlassen habt. :::"Schnell fertig ist die Jugend mit dem Wort." :::PS: Ich mache selber mit. Schau mal im Forum auf "Dres. der CSU", für nachher. Kannst mir ja was auf meiner Seite hinterlassen, wenn du Fragen hast. --Externer 22:26, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Es braucht keine "handfeste Dokumentation" oder "sinnvollen Rahmen" oder sonst irgendetwas außer das, was den Plagiatsfall bzw. konkrete Plagiate betrifft. Es braucht kein "Einfrieren". Es muss nicht "redlicherweise Stellung bezogen" werden von einem angeblichen "inneren Kern". Es braucht keinen wie auch immer gearteten "Ausblick". Es müssen keine "Schlussfolgerungen" gezogen werden. Du verlierst hier viele Worte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen. Alles, was es braucht, ist eine brauchbare Dokumentation von Plagiatsfunden und deren Bewertung im Hinblick auf die Integrität der Wissenschaft, um die es ja in diesem Wiki geht. Wenn Leute wie Du auftauchen, die wahnsinnig gern ''über das Projekt reden, statt das Projekt voranzutreiben, dann ist das immer ein Zeichen, dass es höchste Zeit dafür ist, das Projekt abzuschließen. --rtca 22:53, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Verstehe ich das richtig, dass ihr jetzt das Projekt Guttenplag ad acta legt? - Ich persönlich habe durch Guttenplag einige Fragen für mich gesucht und gefunden, ich fand es sehr lehrreich. Allerdings wurde ich etwas zu neugierig und fand einen ähnlichen Fall in meinem Umfeld von jemandem, wo ich jetzt echt enttäuscht bin. Das trifft mich nun eher als die Guttenberg-Causa. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was für ein Schock es für einige Gutgläubigen war, die wirklich viel von Guttenberg und/oder seiner Dissertation hielten. Und ich kann auch die Mischung von Enttäuschung, Beschützerinstinkt und Verdrängungsbedürfnis nachvollziehen. - Ich denke schon, dass Guttenplag einiges veränderte. Ich wurde auch schon oft geistig bestohlen und nahm es immer so hin, auch wenn ich es per Suchmaschine bald herausfand. Es lohnte sich jeweils nicht. Aber bei gewissen Dingen gäbe es kein Pardon, es kommt auf den Text an, wie groß die Wertschöpfung jeweils für mich persönlich ist. - @rtca: Nur so als Hinweis: Nicht jeder hatte Zeit, sich so intensiv in die Sache zu knien, denn manche haben einen richtigen Job und müssen arbeiten und Geld verdienen! Also bitte nicht so überheblich! Externer hat sich hier anständig und gesittet geäußert und nur weil jemand sich hier emporgearbeitet hat aufgrund von mehr Zeit zum Beispiel, heißt das nicht, dass es für ihn nicht auch eine Netiquette zu befolgen gilt. Wenn das Außenstehende hier lesen, werden sie sich ihr eigenes Urteil bilden, und ich kann mir denken, dass Externer mit seiner höflichen, bescheidenen Art eher punkten wird. Enivie 08:57, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wer die Netiquette so hochhält, sollte sie erst einmal selbst beachten und nicht solche Beleidigungen wie "Nicht jeder hatte Zeit, sich so intensiv in die Sache zu knien, denn manche haben einen richtigen Job und müssen arbeiten und Geld verdienen" bringen. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass nicht jeder, nur weil er hier viel mitarbeitet, gleich zu viel Zeit hat oder keinen richtigen Job hat oder kein Geld verdienen muss. Das gleiche gilt für die Unterstellung, dass sich hier manche angeblich emporgearbeitet haben, als sei nur reiner, brachialer Arbeitsaufwand eingebracht worden, und das auch nur, weil bei denjenigen angeblich zu viel Zeit da ist wegen angeblich fehlendem richtigen Job, also so, als sei eine Eignung im eigentlichen Sinne nicht gegeben, sondern nur ein paar angeblich unerfahrene angeblich vorschnell und unbedacht handelnde angebliche Jugendliche, die angeblich nicht wissen, was sie tun. Überheblich sind Beiträge wie die von Dir und Externer, die beim eigentlichen Projekt nicht mitgearbeitet haben, sondern hauptsächlich darüber diskutiert haben. Es ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass ihr darüber diskutiert, aber es zeugt nicht von Bescheidenheit, wenn ihr dem Projekt mit forderndem Ton, wenn auch oberflächlich höflich, Vorschriften bezüglich Impressum/Identitätsoffenlegung, Thema des Abschlussberichts, Dokumentation machen wollt. --rtca 11:35, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Das meine ich: Du haust einfach auf alle drauf in den Threads. Bei der Thematik Impressumspflicht z. B. war ich derselben Meinung wie Du, wenn Du nochmal nachliest, aber Du siehst immer nur rot und haust auf wirklich alle im Forum drauf, welche irgendwie mal eine eigene Meinung widergeben. Nur kann man sich auch anders ausdrücken und dem anderen ganz einfach seine Meinung lassen und ihn respektieren. Und ja, es stimmt, dass Leute keine Zeit hatten, sich tiefergehender einzusetzen und anderweitig arbeiten müssen. Wenn Du das nun wieder so seltsam drehst, hast Du echt ein Kommunikations- und Verständigungsproblem, denn ich habe in den Vorsätzen sehr wohl meine Anerkennung für das Guttenplag-Projekt ausgedrückt und damit auch die Arbeit daran logischerweise gewürdigt. Nur hast Du das wieder in den falschen Hals gekriegt wie überhaupt jede eigenständige Ansicht. Wer hier eingebildet ist, sollte weitgehend klar sein. Nicht alle sind Feinde und wollen Dir an den Karren, so wie z. B. nicht alle Pros und Contras von Guttenberg unüberwindliche Feinde sein müssen. Ebenso wenig wie z. B. Contra-Guttenbergs unbedingt einen Guttenberg-Hass empfinden müssen, nur weil sie der ganzen Sache eine gewisse Komik abgewinnen können. Sei etwas lockerer und sieh nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß! Und es fällt Dir kein Zacken von der Krone, wenn Du die Leute - auch die absolut unwichtigen, für Dich wohl unwürdigen Mitdiskutanten - etwas netter behandelst. Ich mache z. B. bei Wikipedia mit und muss sagen: Du bist echt nicht der Wiki-Typ und hast den Wiki-Grundgedanken nicht begriffen. Ich wette, Du machst das zum ersten Mal und hast keine Ahnung, was eine Gemeinschaft bedeutet und wie man sich benimmt. Bei der Allgewalt, die Du ausstrahlst, bei Wikipedia würdest Du sicherlich nicht demokratisch gewählt werden bei Deinem Benehmen. Nur weil hier eine Monarchie herrscht, sozusagen guttenbergisch typisch, musst Du Dir noch nichts einbilden. - Das heißt aber nicht, dasss ich Deine Projekt-Arbeit nicht zu würdigen weiß. Nur Dein Benehmen ist eindeutig nicht gesellschaftstauglich, sorry. Dieses Phänomen kenne ich übrigens: Es befällt öfter mal Leute, die zu Modis oder Admins erhoben werden, ein Allmachtsgefühl, eine Hybris, wo die nettesten User auf einmal glauben, die anderen bevormunden zu müssen. Sie glauben dann wirklich, etwas Besseres zu sein. Deshalb wollte ich persönlich als Admin nie Moderatoren oder Mitadmins einsetzen. Enivie 16:45, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Du würdigst nicht die Arbeit anderer Leute, wenn Du ihnen implizit unterstellst, sie hätten keinen richtigen Job und zu viel Zeit. Das ist nicht "seltsam drehen" und es ist kein schlechtes Benehmen, wenn man sich darüber beschwert und es rechtfertigt auch nicht weitere Beleidigungen wie die Unterstellung von "Allmachtsgefühl, eine Hybris", "Ich wette, Du ... hast keine Ahnung, was eine Gemeinschaft bedeutet und wie man sich benimmt", "musst Du Dir noch nichts einbilden". Ich habe niemanden als unwichtig oder unwürdigen Mitdiskutanten abgestempelt. Das sind alles haltlose Unterstellungen. Ich habe das Vorgehen kritisiert, dass hier versucht wurde, sich wichtig zu machen und dem Projekt Vorschriften zu machen, nichts weiter. --rtca 18:01, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Also was die Herumreiterei wegen der Impressumsfrage betraf, konnte ich Deinen Ärger verstehen, aber Du hast dort selbst gesehen, dass Du mit Deiner groben Art nicht wirklich weiterkamst. Man kann sich auch anders ausdrücken, zum Beispiel "nett". Obwohl ich selbst durchaus Deiner Meinung war, hast Du am Ende wirklich gegen jeden im Thread gezickt, der überhaupt irgendetwas zum Thema äußerte bzw. auf Externers Fragestellung einging, als wäre die Diskussion darüber an sich schon verboten und jeder bekäme nun einen Maulkorb verpasst. Mein Rat: Erst mal 10-mal tief Luft holen und erst antworten, wenn Du ruhiger bist. Du bist einfach zu verbissen, denn Du bootest hier auch Leute aus dem Forum, die das Guttenplag-Projekt gut finden und es unterstützen. Du siehst echt überall nur noch Feinde des Projekts. Damit kippst Du am Ende selbst das Projekt. Wegen solchen Leuten wie Dir gingen schon viele Foren ein. Enivie 18:50, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::@rtca: Du wütest wie ein Stier. Völlig daneben. Mach deinen Stiefel -- und ärgere dich in zwanzig Jahren, was du heute alles falsch gemacht hast. Ich war genauso wie du. Und muss heute lernen, dass die Generation "nach mir" eben dieselben Fehler machen will, wie ich sie gemacht habe. Also mach' sie. Und ärgere dich später. Aber mir zu unterstellen, ich würde nicht mitmachen, dann hast du entweder keine Ahnung, oder du ignorierst meine Beiträge. Und das ist wohl wissenschaftlich das schädlichste, was du betreibst. Ende Fahnenstange - und tschüss! :::::PS: Sollte rtca in diesem Wiki mir noch mal begegnen: Wird revertiert. Mangels Sozialkompetenz.--Externer 23:42, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Es ist immer interessant, wie bei einem solchen Projekt, wenn es prominent wird, plötzlich diverse Leute auftauchen und sich als erfahrene Ratgeber usw. anbiedern, die angeblich alles besser wissen, aber ganz offensichtlich kaum eine Ahnung haben, wovon sie überhaupt reden. Du hast unter Forum:Probleme mit dem Telemediengesetz? schon damit geglänzt. Auf solche Weisheit kann das Wiki verzichten. --rtca 08:10, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ich würde mich über eine Dokumentation freuen, sowohl was die Inhalte betrifft als auch die Form + die Vorgehensweise. Ich finde das ganze "GuttenPlag"-Unterfangen nachahmenswert, als gutes Beispiel sozusagen.93.232.234.41 23:55, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Es ist das absolut gleiche Prinzip wie bei Wikipedia und sonstiger Wikimedia-Projekte, nur im viel kleineren Maßstab. Es wurde in diesem Zusammenhang schon von zu vielen Leuten mehr als genug darüber geschrieben, oft nicht sehr sinnvolles, und es sind daher schon genügend Bäume für dieses wenig ergiebige Thema gestorben. Es ist schön, dass viele sonst eher technikferne Leute, die offenbar Wikis vorher nicht kannten, oder die Natur solcher Wikis falsch einschätzten, im Zusammenhang mit dem Fall Guttenberg und diesem Wiki das erste mal richtig in Kontakt mit solchen Dingen kamen und einen kleinen Einblick dazu bekamen, was heute alles technisch möglich ist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass man gleich abheben muss wegen etwas, das längst nichts neues mehr ist (abgesehen eben davon, dass es poltitisch öffentlichkeitswirksam war und sich daher, wie gesagt, sich auch viele sehr technikferne Leute das erste mal damit auseinandergesetzt haben). --rtca 08:10, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::______________________________________________________________________________ :::::: ::::::Sorry, aber jetzt MUSS ich hier mal meinen 'Senf' hinzugeben, denn langsam beginnt mich die hier offenbar weit verbreitete Standard-Betrachtungsweise des Projektes, und die damit verbundene Prioritätensetzung zu ärgern. Vorweg aber noch meine grundsätzliche Feststellung, dass ich gegen die Struktur mit einem vergleichsweise abgeschottet agierenden 'inner circle' grundsätzlich gar nichts nichts einzuwenden habe - kaum jemand, der schon einmal, aus politischen oder anderen Gründen, gezwungen war, klandestin zu arbeiten, wird dies anders sehen. Auch haben die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen bewiesen, dass diese Vorgehensweise äußerst sinnvoll war. Dass sich aus eine solchen Struktur allerdings fast zwangsläufig auch Probleme bezüglich des Kommunikationsflusses und der Interaktion zwischen 'innerem' und 'äußerem' Kreis ergeben, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Ich will das hier auch nicht weiter thematisieren, denn 1.) haben sich derartige Probleme bisher anscheinend im Rahmen gehalten, und 2.) zeigen mir z.B. die Äußerungen von Externer (der ja nicht zum 'inner circle' gehört), dass es offenbar auch losgelöst von dieser Problematik Wahrnehmungs- und Kommunikationsprobleme innerhalb des Projektes gibt. :::::: ::::::Mit der zweiten grundsätzlichen Feststellung, die ich hier treffen möchte, will ich kurz festhalten: es ist völlig selbstverständlich, dass Projekte, die ja zunächst von einem bestimmten Personenkreis geplant, initiiert und in Bezug auf ihre Funktion definiert werden, im Laufe der Zeit, wenn sich dieser Personenkreis erweitert, einen Veränderungsprozess durchlaufen. Üblicherweise vollziehen sich solche Entwicklungen im Verlauf von Wochen, Monaten oder Jahren - was das '''GuttenPlag Wiki angeht, waren offenbar nur wenige Tage dazu notwendig, um in einen derartigen Prozess einzutreten. Das mag denjenigen, die - wie z.B. rtca oder Externer - das GuttenPlag Wiki noch heute auf seine Basisfunktion reduzieren möchten, und andere, neu hinzugekommene Aspekte und Elemente der Arbeit als entbehrliches "nice to have" (O-Ton Externer, im Thread International) abwerten, vielleicht 'im Eifer des Gefechts' entgangen sein, aber es ist Fakt. :::::: ::::::GuttenPlag Wiki mag als rein wissenschaftliches Recherche-Projekt gestartet sein, aber bereits zwei oder drei Tage nach dem Launch der Seiten war es ein Politikum und darüber hinaus faktisch auch - jetzt zitiere ich mich der Einfachheit mal selber, um nicht alles neu formulieren zu müssen, Teil "einer sich rasend schnell entwickelnden, dynamischen Bewegung, die in historisch einmaliger Weise AkademikerInnen, alternative und Mainstream-MedienmacherInnen, Linke, Wertekonservative, Politik-Verdrossene, BloggerInnen und Spaßguerilla miteinander vereinigte, und in deren Zentrum sich - wohl eher zum Unbehagen mancher InitiatorInnen - das GuttenPlag Wiki als eine Art Funkfeuer und Orientierungshilfe befand. Dabei bildeten sich, auf der vorgegebenen Struktur des Projekts aufbauend, innerhalb desselben zwei parallel agierende Abteilungen heraus. Zum einen waren da die RechercheurInnen und AnalytikerInnen, die an der koninuierlich wachsenden Plagiat-Sammlung aus K.T. zu Guttenbergs Dissertation arbeiteten, während eine zweite' Gruppe, die man als KommunikatorInnen bezeichnen könnte, mit der Bewältigung des 'Feedbacks' beschäftigt war, das im Forenbereich des GuttenPlag Wiki einschlug. Und mit 'einschlagen' ist hier vor allem das an und abschwellende Dauerbomardement an Beschimpfungen und herabwürdigenden Kommentaren seitens der zahlreichen Guttenberg-Fans gemeint, die das Forum offenbar als primäres Ziel ihrer direkten Angriffe auf das GuttenPlag Wiki betrachteten, und nicht selten mit Lösch-Aktionen, vereinzelt auch mit regelrechten Edit Wars die dortige Arbeit zu sabotieren versuchten. Da besagtes 'Bomardement' (zu dem auch eine ganze Reihe von 'Schwachmaten' aus dem Kontra-Guttenberg-Lager ihr Teil beitrugen) nur mit einer guten Portion Humor nervlich einigermaßen unbeschadet zu überstehen war, ist es kein Wunder, dass gerade dem Kreis der 'KommunikatorInnen' heraus u.a. Dokumentationen von Guttenberg-Witzen, -Sprüchen, Spottliedern etc. angelegt wurden, die jetzt Teil des Datenbestandes dieses Wikis sind.''" (Quelle: GuttenPlag Wiki und des Freiherrn neue Kleider) :::::: ::::::Um es noch einmal deutlich zu machen: Als das '''GuttenPlag Wiki konzipiert und mit einem Forenbereich versehen wurde, hat vermutlich niemand damit gerechnet, wie sich dieser Teilbereich des Projekts entwickeln würde, und dass damit eine 'offene Flanke' aufgemacht würde, die allen, die dieses Projekt diskreditieren und stören wollten, diesbezüglich eine optimale Möglichkeit geboten hat. Da es keine offiziell bestellten ModeratorInnen gab, sind Leute wie ich, die nicht über das technische und fachliche Know-how verfügen, um sich bei der Plagiat-Recherche einzubringen, in diese Bresche gesprungen. Dazu hat niemand einen offiziellen Auftrag gebraucht, sondern das geschah spontan - und es war bitter notwendig! Jedenfalls ist es kein Wunder, wenn aus diesem Kreis der 'KommunikatorInnen' heraus, die sich quasi in vorderster Front in einem 'informationellen Brainstorm' befanden (es kamen ja auch viele interessante und bemerkenswerte Feedbacks über das Forum herein), eigenständige Ideen und Aktivitäten zum/im Projekt entwickelt wurden. :::::: ::::::Wenn irgendwer hier in der GuttenPlag Community derartige Ideen & Aktivitäten für nicht so wichtig hältt, finde ich das erst mal durchaus OK, denn jede/r kann ja für sich persönlich Prioritäten setzen. Wenn aber von einigen hier, das lese ich zumindest aus diversen Statement heraus, jede Tätigkeit außerhalb des Dokumentations-Betriebes bestenfalls als 'Wasserträgerei' eingestuft wird, dann ist das nicht nur überheblich - es ist schlichtweg dumm! Es blendet nämlich nicht nur die Tatsache aus, dass eben - um es noch einmal zu sagen - nicht alle, die sich hier einbringen wollten und es auch getan haben, über das technische und fachliche Know-how verfügen, um sich an der Plagiat-Recherche zu beteiligen, sondern es ignoriert auch leichtfertig deren geballtes kreatives Potential und Wissen. -- Mr. Nice 06:43, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Too long, did not read. --rtca 08:10, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ---- ::::::: @ rtca: Das ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, mit Kritik umzugehen. Ich werde künftig berücksichtigen, dass inzwischen auch Akademiker bisweilen damit überfordert scheinen, 1,5 DIN A4 Seiten Text zu lesen! -- Mr. Nice 20:48, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Ich hab´s gelesen, musste aber dafür zwei Kaffees, vier Riegel Schokolade und eine Schmerztablette mit Cola einwerfen, um es zu verstehen. gg Enivie 22:51, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) .... Zum vorläufigen Abschlussbericht: Seite 3: Aus der Plagiat's'''analyse und -suche würde ich eine Plagiatanalyse und -suche vorschlagen (wegen der Bratskartoffeln in der Schubskarre). Seite 4: Der Schräger / meint im Folgenden mögliche Varianten. Insgesamt ist die Arbeit/der untersuchte Text ein Musterbeispiel für eine von Plagiaten durchgehend/durchgängig/vollständig durchdrungene/durchsetzte/zersetzte Dissertation. Schon bei etwas genauerer Betrachtung fallen aber / Schon bei etwas genauerer Betrachtung fallen jedoch... ...quasi komplett... / ...gleichsam vollständig... Seite 6: Die Unterstellung, dass Guttenplag sei ein parteipolitisches Instrument und würde einer Art moderner Hexenjagd dienen... / Die Unterstellung, dass Guttenplag ein parteipolitisches Instrument sei und einer Art moderner Hexenjagd dienen würde... Seite 8: Plagiat's'''suche / Plagiatsuche (siehe Seite 3). ...der selektierten Textstellen / ...der ausgewählten/überprüften Textstellen Seite 10: ...der den durchschnittlichen Plagiatsfall weit... / der bisherig bekannte Plagiatsfälle weit... Seite 11: ...substitantieller / substantieller... Darüber hinaus fände ich es sehr schade, wenn die überaus anschaulichen Grafiken von `User8` nicht mit aufgenommen würden. Eine farbliche Hinterlegung der korrekt zitierten Stellen wäre vielleicht auch dienlich, um den verbleibenden eigenen gedanklichen Anteil von z. G. zu veranschaulichen. @rtca: I`m willing to read... 195.46.44.2 20:40, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ...